


Introductions

by StargazingAtWords (TheLonelyJournalKeeper)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edolas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, NaLi - Freeform, Romance, luli friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/StargazingAtWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisanna has returned from Edolas and Natsu introduces her to Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

It was the sorting out and there were a lot of things that needed to be sorted out. It wasn’t every day Fairy Tail returned from an alternate dimension especially not in tow with a host of Exceeds and perhaps even more surprising a back-from-the-dead guild member.

Lucy had heard a lot about this guild member and she was excited to meet her. It seemed like she’d really meant a lot to Natsu and the rest of the guild.

So now she was waiting, which was understandable. Lisanna had a lot to catch up on. Lucy imagined it must be quite overwhelming returning home two years late.

She hadn’t expected it to take quite this long however. Lisanna had arrived, flying tackled Natsu (which had been unexpected), gone to see her siblings, there had been a lot of tears (again understandable and heart-warming actually). But now she was talking with Natsu and apparently they had a lot to discuss.

Lucy couldn’t hear what they were saying as they were standing off by themselves (nor would she want to, the conversation was clearly private), but the conversation seemed quite heated. A mix of emotions was apparent on their faces, and their hands flew wildly as they gestured.

She hoped everything was alright. A reunion was supposed to be happy but clearly things were a bit more complicated. Lucy shifted in her seat so she was no longer facing them, trying not to intrude though curiously nagged at the back of her mind. She crossed her legs and continued waiting.

A moment later something changed, all the tension went out of the air, replaced by something honest and warm. Lucy chanced a glance over at them and her eyes widened, slightly. They were embracing, fiercely and Lucy couldn’t be sure, but she swore Natsu whispered something in her ear.

Lucy looked away, tapping her fingers against the guild hall table and trying to look as casual as the rest of the guild who were managing it quite easily.

A second later, Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

It was Natsu, grinning broadly. “Lucy.” He said. “I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

Lucy smiled, noticing the white-haired girl with her arm linked through his beside him.

“Okay.” She said.

“Lucy,” Natsu said, again. “This is my girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss.”

Lucy’s mouth opened in a silent ‘o’ of surprise. Natsu Dragneel had a girlfriend? This was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one and she’d heard that they were close as kids. Still, this was…unexpected.

“Lisanna,” Natsu said. “This is Lucy, my friend and teammate.”

“Hello, Lisanna. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Lucy said, sincerely. “I’ve heard about you while you were gone.”

“Hello Lucy.” Lisanna replied, smiling softly. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard much about you for obvious reasons, but it’s still a pleasure to meet you. I’m glad Natsu’s had someone to keep him in line while I’ve been gone.” She teased, nudging him with her elbow.

“Hey!” He protested.

“I’m only joking.” Lisanna laughed. Then she sighed. “It’s good to be back.”

“It’s good to have you back.” Natsu replied.

Lucy’s heart was warmed at this sweet display of affection, but she stood up. “I’ll let you two get reacquainted.” She said. “But you-“ She poked a finger at Natsu. “I demand to know the full story of how this happened and you-“ She poked a finger at Lisanna. “I’d like to get to know you better. Any girl who can win Natsu’s heart must be really something.”

She left him, gaping slightly, to investigate the throng of people chattering when Makarov stood up and announced, “One of our beloved guild members has returned! Let’s celebrate Fairy Tail style!”

Lisanna glowed, looking radiantly happy and the guild partied into the night.


End file.
